The invention relates to an antenna module for an active monopulse phased array system, comprising a housing provided with an electric circuit, on a first side provided with a radiator for the transmission and reception of RF signals, further provided with connecting means for RF signals, control signals and supply voltages, the electric circuit being suitable for driving the radiator at a controllable phase.
By a phased array system is meant a system made up of large numbers of individual antenna modules (usually thousands) for the unidirectional transmission of RF signals and for the unidirectional detection of RF signals, the direction being chosen by varying at least the phase shift of the RF signals in all antenna modules. Phased array systems have predominantly been used in radar applications, although they may also be considered for the illumination of outgoing missiles or for satellite communication.
A phased array system for fire control applications is preferably designed as a monopulse system, so as to produce error voltages during target tracking.
If the transmitted RF signals are generated in the individual antenna modules, use being made, though, of RF signals generated from a central point, then we have an active phased array system. An active system has the advantage of being extremely reliable. Even a breakdown of for example 10% of the antenna modules will hardly affect the performance of an active phased array system.
A phased array system is always a compromise, certain specific system requirements being attained at the expense of other requirements.